


fall in you again

by blackkat



Series: Trashy & Tropey [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Getting Back Together, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: One step into the room and Depa stops dead, feeling like every breath just deserted her at once.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Depa Billaba
Series: Trashy & Tropey [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	fall in you again

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope "Estranged Lovers Reunited".

One step into the room and Depa stops dead, feeling like every breath just deserted her at once.

Perfectly dignified, perfectly graceful, Padmé rises to her feet, smoothing her green-and-gold skirts around her. “Jedi Master Billaba,” she says politely, and it takes Depa a moment to pull her mind back from that last press of hands on the shores of the lake, a bittersweet farewell that’s still far too close to the front.

“Senator Amidala,” she returns, and bows, because she’s here to answer a call for Council assistance, here to answer a call for _protection_.

Suddenly it’s far easier to understand why Mace looked so self-satisfied when he handed her the bare minimum of details for this mission.

There's a careful, polite pause as Padmé knots her fingers together in front of her, looking like she’s struggling for words. “Is my bodyguard going to be joining us?” she asks carefully, and Depa smiles ruefully, folding her hands into her sleeves.

“I'm afraid your bodyguard is already in the room, Senator,” she says. “Unless you object to my presence.”

Padmé is too accomplished a politician to show a reaction, but Depa can feel the flicker of something startled, the wash of bright nerves and an emotion that isn't quite anticipation. “Oh,” she says. “I hadn’t expected the Jedi to send a Council member personally.”

“One of the benefits,” Depa says, amused, “of having a meddling former Master as Master of the Order.”

Padmé almost laughs; Depa can feel the bright-warm spark of her mirth, like sunlight, and her dark eyes dance. A corner of her mouth curls, and she inclines her head in a way that’s calculated to hide it. “I see,” she says. “Do you know if the Order has found the identity of the assassin yet?”

“I believe Master Windu is investigating personally,” Depa says, because Mace might be sticking his nose into things that aren’t his business, but at least he’s making himself useful in the meantime. “He found a lead on the dart that was used to kill the assassin and is following it at the moment.” She pauses, watching Padmé, and a trace of old sentiment, long-cherished, makes her add, “I _will_ keep you safe, Padmé.”

Padmé steps forward, reaches up, and even behind the heavy makeup, she looks like the beautiful woman Depa met on Naboo two years ago, gentle and bright. When her hand cups Depa's cheek, Depa leans into it, closes her eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, Depa,” Padmé says, soft, and Depa smiles at that tone, well able to remember the last time Padmé used it.

“And you as well, Padmé,” she returns, and tips her head, laying a soft kiss against Padmé’s palm. a


End file.
